


Everlasting Night

by Inanitas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanitas/pseuds/Inanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie and Mutsuki are struggling to figure what they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Night

**Author's Note:**

> Im back again with smut filled stories! Thanks for the support on my last story I'll make sure to start on it soon school is on my mind and LoL is on my mind as well

Urie had a dream that he held Mutsuki close to him so close their lips were basically touching Urie always found it cute when Mutsuki got so flustered he would turn completely red and try to change the situation but, Urie found that so cute about Mutsuki. "Ur...Urie what ar...are you doing!?" Mutsuki said so embarrassed looking away Urie cupped Mutsuki's cheek to look back at him and he kisses Mutsuki. Urie wakes up immediately from his dream and scratches his head questioning what he was dreaming about "That was weird. (I liked it though)" he muttered to himself. Urie starting out the day with everybody for breakfast he tried his best to avoid Mutsuki because he dreaded feeling this way he didn't care at about anything but Mutsuki was on his mind now. "Mamman.....what's for breakfast!" Saiko said pleadingly "Hmmm I'll make pancakes today with bacon and eggs!" Haise replied in a happy tone. Saiko said in a flirtatious way "I'd rather have something else for breakfast." she said winking at Haise. Haise paused "Waffles it is then!" Haise said happily, Saiko sighed at the clueless man who was their leader so did Shirazu who heard from across the kitchen. Breakfast was being made Urie sat on the couch watching Tv and Mutsuki came downstairs greeted everyone and went to Urie to say hello. Urie just walked away before he could even come close to him Mutsuki noticed that they've been distant after the events that happened with Big Madam he felt a little sad because he had feelings for Urie and now he was just ignoring him. Urie walked into the training room and Mutsuki followed after him "Hey!" he said but, Urie had his earphones on but there was no music on not listening to Mutsuki call out to him. Mutsuki had enough of Urie "Why are you ignoring me...." Mutsuki said a little shaken Urie now paralyzed as if he was caught in a trap he never wanted to hurt him. Urie's heart dropped when Mutsuki said, "Please talk to me I'm sorry Urie I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just saying how I felt is it because of the promotion or is it because I said I'm more of a man then a woman?" Urie remembered the night after the operation with Big Madam was over.

"Why did you go in so recklessly Mutsuki!" (Fool!) Urie snapped at Mutsuki, Mutsuki a little scared he replied, "I wanted to protect you I don't want you dead!" Urie slammed his fist on the table. "I could have killed you! Why do you always put yourself in these situations?!"(Why am I screaming?) Mutsuki looked ashamed he was completely right she almost gotten killed several times but not like tonight Urie almost killed Mutsuki when he went berserk. "I'm sorry" Mutsuki said with tears in his eyes "I couldn't watch you like that It broke my heart if you died I would have..." Mutsuki got cut off by Urie when got off the chair. "Do you think I wouldn't have felt the same if you died on me?" (I would die) He cupped Mutsuki's cheek "I can't stand to watch you in pain or scared like tonight." (I like you) Urie said softly Mutsuki cheeks were flushed he was at loss of words. "Haha...... Urie ummm want to see what Saiko's doing she might be up!?" Mutsuki said trying to change the atmosphere. "Does he like me what is he going to do?" is all that ran through Mutsuki's head. Urie got closer to him and kissed him it felt wonderful it felt as if all his worries left him then something happened. Urie started kissing his neck Mutsuki was just pinned on a wall "Urie ahh... Stop they might... ah here us.." Mutsuki said with a panting breath "I don't care what they say or if they see I want you tonight and only you." (I want you) Mutsuki was getting very turned on and he hated it he started to get wet. "Urie please stop ahh... stop" Mutsuki pleaded Urie didn't stop he reached in Mutsuki's pants and felt how wet he was "How do you explain that?" (Liar) Urie said aggressively Mutsuki pleaded "Urie!" he bit his lip and let out a moan. "I just love how flustered you get Mutsuki it's so adorable." (I think you're cute) Mutsuki looked away "Urie....you're embarrassing me." Urie took out his hand and it was a watery mess. Urie just grabbed his arms forced him on the wall and whispered in his ear "I thought you liked it rough?" (Tell me you want me) Mutsuki was so turned by that he loved being talked to like that and being in situations like this "Urie I do... and I want you." he said with a shaky breath. Urie kissed her this time it was aggressive Mutsuki was loosing it he got more turned on he lived for this "Stop... Urie ahhh not here...." Mutsuki with every breath they had Urie didn't care at all he started unbuttoning Mutsuki's shirt and kissed his neck Mutsuki just let out moans and then lights turn on from the stairs above. "Hello?" Saiko said coming downstairs Urie and Mutsuki stopped what they were doing and sat on the couch as if they were sleeping Saiko rubbed her eyes got a bag of chips and said "G'night grumpy and Muumuu." Saiko says sleepy like and goes to her room. "That was close haha..." Mutsuki said to Urie but Urie didn't say anything he picked up Mutsuki and carried him "Uhhhh.... Urie what ar.." Urie kissed him again for a while as soon as their lips parted Urie said, "Shut up." (Just say it) and carried him to his room. He let Mutsuki down and soon as he put Mutsuki down he kissed Urie was surprised that he made a move "I can't take it anymore I want you I can't stop thinking about you." Mutsuki said shakily Urie took now time to wait they both started stripping after they were completely naked Urie said, "You look amazing." (Nice breasts) Mutsuki embarrassed but turned on that Urie was bigger then he expected "Tha...thanks." Mutsuki said all flustered Urie pinned him on the wall "Say you want it." (Am I being too rough?) Urie demanded pinching his nipple. Mutsuki moaned "Yes I want you please I'll be obedient." he was loosing it he couldn't take it. Urie replied "I don't believe you I want you to bed." Mutsuki whimpered "Please Urie I want you inside me I'll listen!" Urie didn't give it a second thought he shoved his dick inside his sex Mutsuki felt his mind go blank a million thoughts ran through his head and all those thoughts were all pleasure. Mutsuki considered himself as a man but if this is how women felt during sex it was euphoric "Urie! ahh!" Mutsuki moaned loudly Urie quickly covered Mutsuki's mouth but it was too late a door slamming open form across the hallway. "Mutsuki are you okay!?" Shirazu yelled Urie and Mutsuki both looked at each other and scrambled to put their clothes on by then everyone came out to see why Shirazu yelled. Urie and Mutsuki both walked out in training gear both sweaty and breathing a little fast. "What happened Mutsuki?" Haise said curiously "Urie and I were training haha..." Mutsuki said nervously "Then why did you moan?" Shirazu said questioning him. Mutsuki's face turned red as a tomato "Really!? ahah... was it really a moan I didn't think it did.." Mutsuki looking at Urie to cover for him "Mutsuki and I were training and I guess I was a little to rough on him he begged me to be rough though didn't think he was going to scream." (They don't even know) Mutsuki looked at Urie all flustered "I... DID NOT BEG!" Mutsuki said mad at Urie. It was awkward silence until Haise broke the ice "Okay guys obviously Mutsuki is fine everyone go back to sleep." everyone said their goodnights and went back to their rooms "I can't believe you said that." Mutsuki punched Urie's arm "They weren't going to know that we did something even so I love it when you get flustered it makes you cute." (I want to pinch his cheeks) Urie looked away. "I think tonights enough of what we did I'm going to sleep." Mutsuki said yawning Urie held him by his hands "What are we?" Urie said looking at Mutsuki. "I don't know Urie today was weird yet nice but, let's take it slow." Mutsuki said looking away at him. "Why do you always do this?" Urie said sadly Mutsuki looked at him surprised "Well I think you feel as if promotions are more important to you then anything and If we get into something you might ignore me because of that plus, you know I consider myself more of a man then a woman." Mutsuki said quietly. Urie's heart dropped he let go of Mutsuki's hands and walked to his room "Urie I didn't mean to say.." Urie slammed his door Mutsuki looked away and slowly walked to his room. 

Present time. Urie thought about everything to say all he came up with was this "I'm focusing more on work because I really want that promotion." (Why did I say that) Mutsuki felt his heart drop and tears dwell in his eyes "I can't believe you." Mutsuki said in a teary tone " I apologized so many times and you just keep ignoring me don't you know how that makes me feel?" Urie said coldly "I don't care even if we talked I'm way to busy to chat about this and honestly it's wasting my time." (What's wrong with me!) Mutsuki started to cry and left the room. Urie just looked punch the wall again and continued to train that's all he could do now. Haise was the first to notice Mutsuki run into his room he knew when Mutsuki was sad so he went and followed Mutsuki a knock on Mutsuki's door "Hey it's me can I come in for a bit?" Mutsuki wiped his eyes "Yeah just come in." Mutsuki said in a teary tone. Haise the first thing he did was give Mutsuki a hug "What's wrong and don't lie to me I know when you're lying." Haise said comforting him. Mutsuki looked at him and cried on his shoulder. Haise quietly said "There is something between you and Urie huh? I noticed the night after the operation you acted different." Mutsuki nodded his head slowly Haise got up and said well the only way you guys can talk is if we leave for the day. Mutsuki jumped and said "No Haise! I'm mad at him!" Haise chuckled "well if you guys are mad settle it in a spar and If you guys don't make up I'll make Akira set you guys straight." Mutsuki was terrified of Akira in a good way "Okay I'll fight him!" Mutsuki said annoyed. "That's the spirit okay we'll be back around 1 or 2 in the morning I will keep them occupied while you two settle things!" Haise plants his fist on his palm as if he made genius idea. "Shirazu! Saiko! Akria wants us now she's mad at you two let's go now!" both got up went with him. Now Mutsuki and Urie have the whole day to themselves what was Mutsuki going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more ships just tell me and I'll make on for you guys (Tg related for now)


End file.
